Jan Daemon
Jan Daemon was the oldest of the Daemon family children, that grew up with her younger brother Jax on Jovan III. Jan wanted to join the Imperial Academy on Garos IV ever since she was teenager, especially when the Alliance fought against the Empire. Jan despised the Alliance, feeling that they were terrorists that had very little competence to lead their own government. After her father death by a Sith Inquisitor who was hunting for Bruce Starkiller, Jan resented the Alliance and eventually her brother, who had joined the Alliance's cause. History Early Life Jan was born into a loving family of four that included herself, her father James, mother Rose, and younger brother Jax. Farming did not thrill Jan too much and mostly liked to practice with blasters and separate herself from everyone else. Unlike her family, Jan was very stubborn and did not have a positive attitude towards those that she felt were beneath her, such as aliens. Jan's parents worried for her and tried to change her several times during her childhood and teenage years, but she was content with her almost ruthless personality. Jan loved her little brother from a distance, but felt that his eagerness to become apart of the Alliance was weak, therefore she distanced herself from her brother. When Jan was young, her mother passed away of a genetic disease, which angered Jan and caused her to worry about her health since the disease could have passed on to her. The family buried her body outside of the family farm and would visit her grave everyday and pray, but Jan always found herself standing away from the grave and going off on a walk or watching the holonet news about the Empire vs the Alliance. Rebel Crash During the Roman Wars, several rebel ships had crash landed on Jovan III after a failed escape from Yavin. Bruce Starkiller and Hanhar crash landed outside of the Daemon household and James let them stay and offered to repair their ship. During the next few weeks of them staying at their home, Jan was very rude to the bunch as she did not like the rebel alliance. Jan would often stare at Bruce in disgust when he helped around the farm while James fixed the Vertibird. Bruce had tried to lighten up Jan several times during his stay, but she would never pay him any attention. She would also spy on Bruce from a distance when he was telling Jax stories about his adventures or teaching him piloting techniques. On the final night of the rebels stay, Imperial troops and a Sith inquisitor arrived outside the home in search for Hanhar and Bruce. The inquisitor killed James while she was looking for Bruce, causing Jan to immediately fire upon the stormtroopers with her slug rifle. The inquisitor was killed by Jax in the barn soon after while Jan killed the stormtroopers with Hanhar's help. Jan and Jax mourned over their father's body, but were stopped after reinforcements were beginning to land on the planet. Bruce offered Jax and Jan transport off of the planet and shelter with the Alliance, but Jan refused and stayed behind on Jovan while Bruce took off with Jax and rest of the rebels. Jan was confronted by stormtroopers and officers, but she pleaded that she wished to join the Empire, so she was taken to Garos IV to begin her journey to becoming an officer in the Empire. Climbing the Ranks Jan's hatred for the rebels made her popular amongst the trainees at Garos IV. She excelled in her training and gained the attention of high ranking generals and admirals who wanted her passion to fight amongst their fleet. When Darth Roman paid a visit to the academy, he discussed Delta Squad with Jan and asked her questions regarding Bruce Starkiller and any weaknesses that she noticed. She wasn't of much help, but he kept her close in his contacts. When Jan graduated from the Garos training academy, she was assigned to Prefsbelt IV for a higher education at the Naval Academy. Jan exceeded her training as expected and she became apart of the Imperial Navy and by the time the Battle of Maximus Prime arrived years later she participated in the fight. Jan was placed in command of the ''Marcross ''and took down a few Alliance ships during the fight above Maximus Prime, but Roman's defeat at the hands of Andres caused the fleet to retreat. Jan fought well after many of the other Imperial retreated, but she was forced to retreat after her crew disobeyed orders and jumped the Star Destroyer to lightspeed. The fleet would rendevouz at Rakata Prime in the unknown regions where command of Roman' Empire would be determined. Several high ranking admirals would compete for the throne, which fell into the hands of Doma Baize. Many Imperial leaders deserted to form their own warlord factions. Jan decided to stay loyal Roman's Empire and continued to serve until the end of the war. Her main focus was to locate her brother Jax and have him imprisoned or turn him to her side. At every turn she failed to locate her brother, so she hired bounty hunters to hunt down Jax until he was captured. Jan would participate in the battle of Rakata Prime, which was the final battle of the Roman Wars. Her ship, the ''Marcross ''was destroyed in the fight, but Jan survived by using the ship's escape pods. She became stranded on Rakata Prime and became captured after New Republic troopers searched the surface bases. Herself and several other Imperials were taken to Coruscant and put on trial by the New Republic Council. During her stay on Coruscant as a prisoner, she was visited by her brother and the two discussed their hatred for each other and why they chose the sides they did. Jan and the other prisoners were sentenced to 20 years in prison on Coruscant after the trial. Victorian Wars Five years after the war's end, The Correan Empire assaulted Coruscant in a quick raid to strike fear into the New Republic. During the battle, Imperial prisoners were rescued by Imperial strike teams. Jan was amongst the prisoners rescued and she was returned to Victoria's fleet soon after. After the fleet retreated from Coruscant, Jan was met personally by Victoria to become her project leader. Any new weapons or facilities were to be placed under Jan's supervision, one of which would be a new battlestation called The Darkstar. Jan decided to have the construction site of Darkstar to be on Ingo, a remote and densely populated desert world. Jan made sure that civilians on the surface didn't travel offworld and put them to work on the Darkstar station. The Darkstar Crisis Soon after, the Darkstar became found by Republic spies on Imperial worlds. The New Republic sent out several special ops teams to stop the Darkstar before it became fully operational. With the help of Jax, they were able to find Darkstar station on Ingo and engage in a space battle. During the battle, Jan contacted Jax via ship communication and threatened him that he would die like their mother and father. The battle resulted in the Darkstar to fall down to orbit and crash into the deserts of Ingo. Jan attempted to escape the station with her stormtroopers but was stopped when her brother came in with troops of his own. A firefight broke loose between both sides, while Jan tried to kill Jax. Jax was able to wound Jan in the shoulder and chase her to the water processing chamber. Death The two fought once more with blasters, resulting in Jax winning by shooting her in the chest with his scattergun. Jax talked to Jan one last time while she bled out in the water puddles on the floor. Jan died soon after from her injuries while Jax left the planet with the New Republic fleet.